un chat show con los HTF
by TheEmilyrose
Summary: hola a todos este es mi primer chat show espero que les guste mucho y queria decirles que si comentan tendrán la oportunidad de aparecer como invitado especial en nuestro chat show si ustedes lo desean solo avisen
1. capitulo 1

Emily:hola a todos yo soy TheEmilyrose presentadora de este chat show

Sam:creo que te olvidas de mi

Emily:oh y ella es mi ayudante sam

Sam:hola mucho gusto

Emily:jeje bueno ahora a presentar a nuestros participantes

Sam:nuestros primeros participantes son mis dos soldaditos favoritos flippy y fliqpy!

(aparecen los dos)

Flippy:hola a todos (sonrie)

Fliqpy:hola

Sam:eres tan adorable flippy (abrasa a flippy)

Flippy:no soy adorable (se sonroja)

Sam:claro que si (abrasando a flippy)

Emily:emm sam ¿¡podrias soltar a flippy!?

Sam:jeje perdon (deja de abrasar a flippy)

Emily:bueno ahora nuestra segunda participante es la tierna y timida flaky!

(flaky aparece)

Flaky:ho-hola (nerviosa)

Emily:awww es tan adorable

Flaky:gra-gracias (sonrie nerviosa)

Emily:bueno ahora nuestros terceros participantes

Sam:son la pareja mas linda de happy tree Friends

Emily:giggles y cuddles!

(aparecen los dos agarrados de la mano)

Giggles :holaa (sonrie)

Cuddles:hola a todos (sonrie)

Sam:awww que hermosa pareja

Giggles y cuddles:gracias (se sonrojan)

Emily:jeje bueno ahora nuestros cuartos participantes

Sam:son la linda petunia y el adorable handy

(petunia y handy aparecen)

Petunia:hola mucho gusto

Handy:holaa

Emily:me alegra tenerlos aqui

Petunia y handy:gracias (sonrien)

Sam:bueno nuestros quintos participantes son splendid y Splendon't

(aparecen los dos)

Splendid:hola a todos(sonrie)

Splendon't:holaaa (sonrie)

Sam:wow es la primera ves que veo que no se pelean

Emily:jajaja bueno ahora nuestros sextos participantes son pop y cub

(aparecen los dos)

Emily:awww que cosa mas adorable(abrasa a cub)

Sam :es cierto (le toma una foto a cub)

Emily:bueno es hora de seguir presentando a los participantes (deja a cub y cub va a pop)

Sam:bueno ahora nuestros ultimos participantes son

Emily:shiffles,mime,lumpy,the mole,toothy,nutty Russel,truffles,lifty,shifty,russell y la inutil de lammy

(aparecen todos los nombrados)

Sam:bueno eso fue todo por hoy nos vemos

Emily:en el proximo capitulo de un chat show con los HTF


	2. verdad o reto parte 1

Emily:hola otra vez bienvenidos a nuestro segundo capitulo de un chat show con los HTF

Sam: Hola a todos, Les queria presentar a nuestro nuevo ayudante Sebastian espero que no te paguen nada por que no me caes bien!

Sebastian:Como no te caigo bien sam, si eres mi novia

Sam: Ahh cierto, pero me van a quitar dinero si te pagan a vos

Emily: ¡¿emm chicos podemos seguir con el chat show?!

Sam y Sebastian: Por supuesto Emily

Emily:gracias bueno ahora con las preguntas la primera pregunta es de worldotaku2012

Sam: Y la pregunta es para... Lammy que dice asi, Lammy dime quien te gusta...?

Lammy:es muy facil es flippy (se sonroja)

Sebastian: La segunda pregunta es, Lumpy porque sos tan idiota...?

Lumpy: Creen que soy idiota?

todos:no, claro que no (diciendo sarcasticamente)

Emily:la tercera pregunta es para pop que dice asi, Pop si no tubieras a cub que arias en estos momentos...?

Pop:la verdad que no lose nunca lo he pensado

Sam: La 4ta Pregunta es para Flippy y Fliqpy que dice asi, Flippy y Fliqpy le gusta mucho a Flaky? si es haci demuestren lo...

Flippy y Fliqpy:sii y se lo desmostraremos con un beso (van caminando hacia a ella chocandose mientras tropiensan y se dan un beso ambos por accidente)

Todos: (Se rien)

Flippy:que asco (escupiendo)

Fliqpy:flippy idiota

Sebastian: la 5ta pregunta es,Russel te gusta Lumpy?

Russel:n-no (se sonroja)

Emily:jeje bueno ahora la 6ta pregunta es,Sniffles quien te gusta? dicen que te gusta flaky o nutty quien de los?

Sniffles:no me gusta nadie (se sonroja)

Sam: La 7ma pregunta es para Splendid y dice asi, Splendid porque tu cabello es azul...?

Splendid: Facil para que no me confundan con el estupido de Splendont

Splendont:Ohh pero si Habla el inteligente inutil!

Sam: Bueno callesen!

Todos:Esta bien

Sam: Solo se lo decia a Splendont y Splendid!

Sebastian: sam no lo creo por que splendont debe contestar la siguente pregunta que dice asi,Splendont porque te cae mal Splendid?

Splendont:Por que es un maricon!

Splendid: Ohh lo dice por que te has enamorado de mi jaja

Splendont: En tus sueños Splendid!

Emily:bueno splendont y splendid se puedes dejar de peliar!

splendont y splendid:ok (bajan la cabeza)

Emily:jejeje bueno ahora nuestra 9na pregunta que dice asi, Splendid y Splendont quien les gusta? hay muchas fotos que salen con flaky les gusta flaky?

Splendid y Splendont: flaky!

Flippy y fliqpy:idiotas no se acerquen a flaky ella es mia

splendont,splendid,flippy y fliqpy:no ella es mia (comienzan a pelear)

Emily:chicos se dejan de pelear o los hecho de aqui

splendont,splendid,flippy y fliqpy:ok (dejan de pelear )

Emily:asi esta mejor (sonrie)

Sam: Bueno chicos la siguente pregunta es para...Flaky y la pregunta dice, Flaky quien te gusta?...

Flaky:me gu-gusta fli-flippy (se sonroja)

Sebastian: Guau emm la siguiente pregunta es, the mole como te hicistes ciego...

The mole: Es una buena pregunta (se queda quieto)

Sebastian:¿Y la pregunta?

The Mole:¿Que pregunta?

Sebastian: Ohh ya dejalo

Emily:emm bueno la siguiente pregunta es para toothy y dice asi, toothy es verdad que te gusta cuddles?

toothy:no! (se sonroja)

Sam: La siguiente pregunta es para Truffles que dice asi, Truffles te gusta lammy?

Truffles: Tal vez si, Tal vez no, quien sabe

Sebastian: Bueno emm, la siguente pregunta sigue siendo para truffles que es Truffles porque sos tan enojado como Handy

Truflles:porque quiero (enojado)

Sebastian, Oye Calmate Truffles que aqui nadie te ha dicho nada malo

Emily:bueno ahora la siguiente pregunta es para handy y dice asi, Handy que le viste a Petunia...?

handy : Es que ella es linda simpatica, siempre esta conmigo me ayuda por eso la amo

Sam: Oh que amor,la siguiente pregunta es para Petunia que dice asi, Petunia sos gran amiga de Flaky? o solo con Giggles?

Petunia:la verdad es que las dos son mis grandes mejores amiga

Sebastian: La siguiente pregunta dice, Cuddles dime como conosistes a Giggles?

Cuddles:lo lamento contestaria la pregunta pero no me siento muy bien (se va corriendo al baño)

Emily:pobre cuddles espero que este bien bueno ahola la siguiente pregunta es para mi ayudante sam y dice asi, Sam eres de ICarly o no o eres la verdadera amiga de Emely?

Sam: La verdad tenia mucho tiempo libre, y no tenia nada interesante que hacer, hace un tiempo que conoci a Emily y decidimos hacer el chat show aunque ella es la conductora y yo soy una simple ayudante

Emily:no digas eso tu no eres una simple ayudante tu tambien eres conductora

Sam: Claro emily(sarcasticamente)

Emily:talvez seas una ayudante pero eres una ayudante con asistente

Sam: Sebastian? Por favor me deveria dar un asistente mejor

Sebastian: Chicas estoy aqui

Las Dos: Ohh eso lo sabemos asi que callate!

Sam: La siguiente pregunta que dice asi, Emely dime quienes de los HTF te gusta :D

Emily:facil me gusta fliqpy

Sebastian: Oooh ok y por ultimo un reto que es

quiero que Handy tenga manos :D

Sam: Jaj ya se a quien sacarle las manos, empieza Con s y termina ebastian jajaja

Emily:emm bueno sam as que handy tenga manos

Sam: Ya es propuesto a alguien (mira a sebastian con cara de psicopata)

Sebastian: bueno antes que sam me quiera cortar las manos, mejor nos vemos en la segunda parte de nuestro verdad o reto de chat show con los HTF


	3. verdad o reto parte 2

Emily:hola a todos queria presentarles a dos amigos mios ella es johe y el es alex

Johe:hola a todos

Alex:hola (sonrie)

Sam: Aqui unas preguntas de laiki, que la primera pregunta es para emily que dice asi, : por que odias a lammy?...Enserio... Es que en todos los fics que leo siempre están en contra de lammy .-. (Sinceramente odio más a Giggles)

Emily:no la odio solo no me agrada mucho (sonrie)

lammy:te escucho, a decir la verdad tu emily no me agrada ^_^

Emily:pues te digo algo tengo ganas de echarte de aqui

Lammy: Oh claro echaras a la estrella del show

Sam: Ya! quiero leer las siguientes preguntas que las dice sebastian

Sebastian: La segunda pregunta es para Flaky que dice asi, no te dan celos de que Flippy fuera novio de Giggles?

Flaky:y-yo (suspira) a decir verdad si me daria celos pero no es novio de giggles es su primo

Johe: Bueno mi primer dia en el programa jej, le dire la siguiente pregunta es para SPLENDID, que dice asi, quien te gusta? *-*

Splendid:pues flaky

Emily:bueno la siguiente pregunta es para flippy y dice asi, entre Flaky y Lammy.. A quien eliges?

flippy:pues es obvio flaky

Sam: La siguiente pregunta es para Flaky que dice asi, que opinas de Lammy?... Se sincera... .

Flaky:pues yo opino que lammy es simpatica hermosa divertida

Sebastian: Siguiente pregunta que es de kaileena666

Johe: La siguente pregunta es para Flippy y Flipqy que dice asi, por que se pelean tanto por flaqui no es la gran cosa

Flippy:kaileena talvez flaky no sea la gran cosa pero yo amo a flaky y yo peleare por estar a su lado ella es lo unico que tengo

Flipqy:mira kaileena yo amo mucho a flaky y mataria a cualquier persona solo por estar alado de ella talvez para ti no sea la gran cosa pero para mi si

Emily:guau fliqpy no sabia que tenia un lado romantico

Flipqy:callate (se sonroja)

Emily:jejeje ok sigamos es para fliqpy y dice asi, yo se algo de ti, yo se q a ti te gusta flippy y flippy se que te gusta flipqy y tengo fotos q lo prueban

Flipqy:ami no me gusta ese maldito idiota si cerebro y ademas esas fotos son modificadas

Sam: Ok, Emm la siguiente es un reto, todos a bailar oppa gangnam style y right now

Todos: (Recrean Los videos)

Sam: Jaja como emily movio sus caderas jaja

Emily:callate

Sam: jaja claro sexy lady jaajaja

Emily:si no te callas te encierro en una habitacion con sebastian

Sam: Acuerdate de las cosas que hice por ti, asi me pagas me ire del show adios ( sale furiosa)

Emily:sam perdon (la agarro de la mano )

Sam: Esta bien emily, sebastian sigue con la siguiente pregunta o reto

Sebastian: bueno es un reto que dice asi, me encanta el yaoi asi q quiero un beso muy apasionado entre flippy y flipqy, no hacepto q se niegen

Flippy y flipqy:yo ni loco are e (alguien los interrumpe)

Emily:no se pueden negar

Sam: Besitos, Besitos! Jajaja

Flippy y flipqy:ok (se dan un beso ) que asco

Johe: bueno como no hemos podido ver la imagen que nos mandaron es todo por hoy, y acuerdecen en comentar los proximos retos y preguntas, Besos hasta el proximo Chat Show!

(se escuchan algunas voces)

Emily:quien se comio mi pastel

Sebastian: Yo no fui ( tiene un pedazo de pastel en la boca)

Emily:estas muerto sebastian (persigue a sebastian) sam

Sam: Oh Este paste... digo pasta esta rica jajaja

Emily:quien se comio mi pastel

(todos se van)

Sam: emily lamento esto pero fue sebastian!

Sebastian: Que yo que? auch ( Emily le golpea en la cabeza)

Emily:cuando duerman los matare


	4. Emily vuelve y se va por unos dias XD

Emily:hola a todos volvi (sonrie)

Sam:es una lastima que a nadie le interese

Emily:si cierra la boca o te arranco los ojos entiendes

(sam saca su celular)

Emily:que haces

Sam:Hablando a la policía para reportar que aqui hay una asesina

Emily:Waaaa no espera era broma

Sam:jajajaja tu te crees todo lo que te dicen

Sebastian:oigan chicas el show

Sam:es cierto

Emily:emm la verdad queria decirles que me tardare algo en hacer el siguiente capitulo, lo haria ahora pero tengo que estudiar cocinar y dormir

Sam:la verdad por que hacer este chat show de mierda a nadie le interesa lo que doy locas y un gay hace

Sebastian:oye no soy gay

Sam:no me referia a ti pero por alguna razon te sentiste tocado

Emily:bueno hagamos esto si a las personas les gusta el chat show comentaran un nombre de comida la que quieran

Sam:si no les gusta el chat show comentaran el color que mas odian

Sebastian:y si quieren ver a todas la chicas del chat show en bikini emmm manda un pastel

Sam y emily:no creas que nos vamos a ponernos bikinis

Sebastian:descuida ustedes se pondran otra cosa jejejeje

Sara:bueno eso era todo adios


End file.
